


From the Beginning

by Fastforwardmotion



Series: Aisa Stormshield [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastforwardmotion/pseuds/Fastforwardmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A synopsis of Aisa's past, before the event of our first campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

Aisa was born into slavery and sold to the wealthy Lord Rodan at a young age, leaving her with only vague notions and faint memories of her family. As she grew, Aisa was trained to wield a weapon and was conscripted into Lord Rodan’s guard. Due to her Mul vitality, Aisa excelled in Lord Rodan’s service. Her shared experience with the other fighters created a powerful bond within the ranks, and as she aged, Aisa grew especially close to an older Mul in the barracks, Azad. 

For years Aisa worked for Lord Rodan, content in a way that only ignorance of freedom could achieve. She blindly served Lord Rodan until the day Leonas, a recently enslaved half-orc, was forced into duty beside her. Leonas was fiercely strong-willed, defying Lord Rodan at every opportunity. At night in the barracks, Leonas would tell stories of his life in freedom, determined to incite rebellion within the ranks. While many rejected his ideas, afraid for their safety, Aisa found inspiration in his words. Against Azad’s advice, Aisa began to aid Leonas in his charge. 

While the quest to spread discontent was fairly successful, true rebellion did not start until the day a young servant girl was brutally beaten on the orders of Lord Rodan. At Leonas’ prompting, the slaves rose against their master, igniting ferocious battle within the courtyard. In the ensuing chaos, Lord Rodan retreated into the estate, guarded by the few loyal guards that remained among his subjects. The agents of the rebellion slowly gained ground, finally making it into the estate where they met with Rodan’s guarding force, led by Azad. Aisa tried to reason with Azad, pleading with him to abandon Lord Rodan’s command, but her words were met with opposition. After strenuous battle, Aisa followed Leonas into Lord Rodan’s room, blade soaked in her brethren’s blood. 

After Lord Rodan’s ruthless demise, the rebellion dispersed quickly, slaves rushing to escape before authorities could arrive to quell the chaos. Aisa followed Leonas to safe landing and, with a handful of freed slaves, they formed a band of revolutionaries: Legion of the Unchained. 

Under Leonas’ leadership the Unchained began a campaign against slavers, executing raids against known slave operations and freeing any slaves they could reach. It was on one of these missions that they met Silas, who claimed to be an adherent to their cause. 

Silas, a cunning human rogue, offered to join the Unchained, and aid them in their fight against slavers. It was months before his true intentions became clear. On a routine raid, when it seemed as though the Unchained were driving the slavers back, Silas and his crew of bounty hunters ambushed and overwhelmed Aisa, Leonas, and their support. Silas slaughtered the subordinates, leaving only Aisa and Leonas alive. With little hope of victory, they were forced into submission. Silas was handsomely rewarded for their surrender, and the leaders of the defeated Legion were escorted to Fort Drakon pending sentencing. 

Aisa spent weeks awaiting execution, but when the guards ultimately arrived it was to deliver a different fate. Intrigued by the tales of Aisa’s deeds, wealthy slaver, Aeron Valdyr, took a sadistic interest in the Mul. Aisa was purchased, bound, and loaded onto a ship headed for the port of Jaw-Tip Bay. The trip was tormenting, but the ship’s conditions paled in comparison to the events that followed.

For months Aisa was confined deep within Valdyr’s estate, enduring mental and physical torment that would cripple most. Aisa resisted Valdyr whenever possible, but even she was eventually broken by the hardships. When Aisa was deemed compliant enough for Valdyr, she was freed from confinement and forced into his services. 

Valdyr kept her as his personal guard, his pet, a mockery of everything that she once embodied. Yet through the guise of submission, Aisa remained vigilant, constantly alert for any opening in Valdyr’s defense. It took two years before the opportunity eventually arose, and Aisa did not hesitate to seize it. In the dark of the night, Aisa drew her blade across Valdyr’s throat and hastily made her escape. 

When she was free, Aisa set out on her own, aiding slaves when she saw the opportunity, but not actively seeking them out as she had before. She grew wary of traveling with company for fear of creating a bond with someone who would die, or worse, betray her. 

It was after almost a year of traveling that Aisa heard of Valdyr’s survival from a severely wounded, and then particularly dead, bounty hunter. 

The news hit Aisa hard, but before she had the chance to act on this new information, Aisa was swept into Evicia’s manipulative schemes.


End file.
